


Creepy Cute

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: Contrast [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Coffee Shops, Dd/lb, Domestic Fluff, Florist Jung Daehyun, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Little Space, Little!Daehyun, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual DDlb, Non-Sexual Submission, Pastel Jung Daehyun, Piercer Choi Junhong | Zelo, Piercings, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Stuffed Toys, Tattoo Artist Bang Yongguk, Tattoos, Zelo is an implied little, book store, daddy!yongguk, just in case anyone doesn't like it, mentions of - Freeform, side younglo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: Dusty books, and tan good looks.Creepy and dark, no question mark.You may act like hot stuff, but I know you're all fluff.And you know I'm cute and small, a pastel little doll.-----[Sequel toPastel Greyscale]





	Creepy Cute

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** barely edited, not beta'd
> 
>  **Warnings:** contains non-sexual DDlb
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** **:** DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. **DDlb or any other similar relationship is NOT incest or pedophilia**. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. **This particular portrayal is non-sexual.** If after all this you still think negatively and are even _thinking_ of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

Daehyun was currently laying on his stomach across the bedroom floor. He was clad in pale blue ripped jeans and a lavender muscle shirt. The shirt was tight enough around his chest that his nipple rings could be seen if you paid enough attention. He also had silver hoops through his cartilage (new piercings he'd gotten a few months ago) and two bats dangling from his lobes. He had stuffed animals in front of him and in his hands, nails painted soft pink.

With these cute elements to his outfit, pastel colors, as he played with stuffies, one might think he was little at the moment. Actually, though, that wasn't the case. Even big, Daehyun liked wearing bright colors, and his personality between both head spaces was very similar.

So here he was on the floor, bored and waiting, messing around with his stuffies as he waited for his best friend, Zelo, to come over. He had three with him; namely, a black bunny, a mouse, and his favorite teddy bear. With the bear tucked into his chest, there was a bunny in one hand, mouse in the other. He was moving them around, mumbling words of a story to himself and playing out actions with them, totally engrossed in his own world. Distracted to the point that he didn't notice somebody tiptoeing into the room until that person plopped down next to him.

The younger let out a squeal, and Yongguk proceeded to tickle his sides until he dropped the stuffed animals.

“Hi, baby.” Yongguk chuckled, giving the boy have moment to catch his breath, and then pecking his lips.

“I think,” Daehyun panted, “I  _think_  you just gave me an aneurysm.”

“Such big words for such a small boy.” Replied the elder, lips pulling up in a smirk.

“Hush up, I'm not little right now.” Daehyun shook his head, before wrapping his arms around Yongguk's shoulders, sitting up. He situated himself in the other's lap, tucking his head into Yongguk's neck.

“Well, you're littler than me.” Yongguk spoke the retort softly, absently, his running his fingers through Daehyun's hair served as a good distracting.

“Touché, Mr. Bang,” came the younger's voice, soft against Yongguk's neck, “still not little though.”

“I know.” Yongguk chuckled, kissing the top of Daehyun's head. Then, and only then, a knock sounded on the door. “That's be Zelo then?” The tattoo artist inquired.

Daehyun nodded in response, reluctantly pulling himself from his lover's lap. “We're going to the bookstore~” Daehyun loved reading, for many reasons. He loved getting lost in another world, preferably a scary one. But they also helped keep him entertained days when business was slow.

Once the two were standing, after brushing their clothes off, Yongguk pat the younger's bum. “I'll get the door, you clean up your toys.” There wasn't really a choice in the matter, as it more of a statement that came from the man's natural dominance, but Daehyun didn't really mind. He wasn't always submissive around the elder, but it was a big part of his personality, and it made him feel warm inside when Yongguk took care of him.

And so, Daehyun did as he'd been told and put his stuffies away. His bunny on the highest shelf of their bookcase, the mouse in a small bin of his toys that slid underneath the desk, then teddy bear went on top of the desk. The young man grabbed his wallet off said desk, slipping it into his pocket, before hurrying off in the direction Yongguk disappeared.

The piercer was leaning against the now closed-door, and Daehyun's lover was sitting on the arm of the couch, conversing with his co-worker.

“Ready to go, babe?” Yongguk wondered, hands catching Daehyun's waist as he came close.

“Yep.” Daehyun smiled, pecking the older man on the cheek before murmuring, “Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you, too, babe.”

Even when he wasn't feeling little, Daehyun called Yongguk that nickname slash title on occasion. It was both something he did out of respect, and preference. Sometimes he just liked it the best; Yongguk's name didn't offer many nicknames. Bbang was something Yongguk's friends called him, and Daehyun didn't really like Guk. That left him with Gukkie, Hyung, Daddy, and things like sweetie or honey (which Yongguk didn't care for). They both loved 'Daddy,' and Yongguk didn't need it to know if Daehyun was in little space or not, so it wasn't an issue.

“I'll keep him safe.” Zelo promised with a smile, hooking his arm around his friend's shoulder after Daehyun practically danced over. He paid no attention to the exchange they'd just had; Zelo wasn't closed-minded.

“I know, thank you.” He was younger than both of them, by many years; the man was only twenty-one to Daehyun's twenty-five and Yongguk's twenty-eight. Yet Zelo was, no doubt, Daehyun's best friend and one of the most trustworthy people they knew. And that is why he didn't interrogate Zelo like he did to (some) other people. Call Yongguk protective, but he had good reasons.

“I'll be back before seven.” The florist promised, throwing a smile over his shoulder, “Bye, Gukkie~”

The two youngest shuffled out the door, and Yongguk closed it behind them, but not before he got another kiss from his lover. Vaguely, he heard Zelo say something about finally having time to gossip as they went down the hall.

“Aish, these kids.” He muttered, chuckling to himself, before he retreated to his office and his sketchbook.

 

 

Zelo, at first glance, looked much more modified than Daehyun did. He had his eyebrow and nose pierced, as well as many rings up and down his ears. The difference though was that Zelo had only one tattoo, while Daehyun had several. The younger man also towered over most people, which made it hard to fit into things like the backseat or pants.

Speaking of cars, the only reason he was even in the backseat at the moment was because this was a cab, and they didn't have any other choice. Zelo couldn't drive.  _Technically_ , Daehyun could, but he didn't have a car, and neither did Yongguk; the elder didn't drive either. Zelo's boyfriend, Youngjae, probably would have taken them if he weren't at work.

But, on the plus side, here, they could indulge in one of their favorite things to do; troll people with their bilingual-ness. Zelo grew up in Korea and moved to America when he was seven, and while Daehyun was born in America, his parents spoke Korean at home. So, thus, they could both keep their conversation private and confuse the cab driver at the same time.

“ _I have tattoo parlor gossip for you~_ ” Zelo practically sang. His entire body turning toward the elder, knees knocking into the back of the passenger seat.

“ _Do tell!_ ” Daehyun exclaimed. He crossed his legs, folding his hands and tucking them under his chin.

“ _Himchan  gave Jongup a labret yesterday, and he said 'it's a shame you won't be able to kiss anyone for a while._'" Zelo quoted, arms flailing before he slapped them onto his legs, " _I swear to fucking God they were flirting_.”

Daehyun couldn't help but giggle at that, before shaking his head and saying in English, "I knew that was gonna happen."

It wasn't long after that the cab driver pulled to stop on the side of road. The two friends split the fare between them, and hurried out. In front of them stood a quaint brick building wedged between larger, commercial stores.

The bookstore was one of their favorite places to hang out. It was quiet and small, but with a good selection and a nice, connected coffee shop on the right side of the building. Daehyun had to admit, some his favorite memories took place in that coffee shop. He could see it now; rain and graphite and a certain someone he loved. Suddenly, Zelo asked, "Where to?” his voice lowering automatically as they stepped inside. That, alas, pulled the elder man back to reality. There times would have to wait, and be a story for another day.

It was then that Daehyun glanced around the store, squinting to read the signs at the back of the building. He never could remember where everything was, despite coming here often. He hummed for a moment, thinking, before deciding. “Horror,” He said with finality, taking a thoughtful pause for something with a bit more hesitance, “and maybe the coloring books.”

Zelo snorted at the prospect, muttering, “Don't you have enough?” That, however, earned him a silent glare from Daehyun. _If looks could kill..._

“And what kind of books are you looking for?” The florist wondered, tilting his head to the side and waltzing away. Zelo kept pace with him easily, long-legged and agile.

“Notebooks," the younger responded, "and I want to glance at the music.”

“Music at the bookstore," Daehyun mused, raising his eyebrow, " _interesting_.”

Zelo snickered once more, the weak retort amusing in his eyes, before they lapsed into silence. It was first that the two went looking at novels, around where the mystery and horror sections met. A good ten minutes went by with no words except for Daehyun's explanation of what he was looking for. "Something creepy," he'd said, "preferably with ghosts and murder." His taste in books was quite opposite to how he looked.

Around the twelve-minute mark, Zelo passed Daehyun a thick paperback with what looked like the grim reaper on the front. The elder looked it over, glancing at the synopsis, before placing it back on the shelf. "Doesn't look scary enough." He shrugged, "I need something to really feed my dark soul."

Zelo's eyebrow raised, looking at the other skeptically, "You call your boyfriend Daddy and sleep with a teddy bear. I don't think you  _have_  a dark soul."

Daehyun could only cough, blushing, and mutter the confession that, "You may... or may not... have a teeny point."

Zelo's only reply was laughing.

It took five more minutes for Daehyun to find an interesting book, another suggestion from the younger - one that had something akin to a haunted house on the cover, and the genre of murder mystery. They continued to wander the isles of novels more, looking at anything and everything random, before they headed towards the far left side of the building, where the artsy things lived. Notebooks were the next stop, which didn't take long considering Zelo wasn't picky.

The coloring books, however, had originally been only for Daehyun's benefit, but as the elder was looking around the selections and finding nothing, Zelo began flipping through a few. His cheeks were dusty rose, lip tucked between his teeth, so Daehyun didn't comment. He'd been wondering if his friend was little for a while now, but he wasn't the kind of person to force someone to admit something.  _If_  Zelo  _was_  a little, the younger would tell him when he was ready.

Instead, Daehyun scanned the titles for his favorite brand, and pulled a random book from the shelf. The pastel boy nudged his friend with an elbow, smiling, "These are the best ones, guaranteed."

Zelo turned, about to reply, but lost his train of thought at the cover. Daehyun had, unknowingly, grabbed a curse word themed coloring book. Sharing a brief, knowing look, the two boys burst into fits of giggles. After being quickly shushed by a worker and composing themselves, Daehyun placed it reluctantly back on the shelf. He eyed it longingly, but couldn't justify buying it.

"Why don't you get it?" Zelo inquired.

Daehyun shrugged, "Yonggukkie wouldn't let me play with it in little space, and I don't color enough in big space for it to be worth it." It was then that he knocked his shoulder into the younger's side, "How about you?"

At that time, two pairs of eyes wandered down to the two coloring books Zelo had forgotten he was holding. " _Oh_." His lips rounded around the sound, blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

But, to Daehyun, nothing was out-of-place. "I think you should get this one." He'd stated, pointing to the book covered in animals, "You said a while ago that you have a pattern one, right?" Zelo nodded in reply to this. "So this one-" Daehyun gestured to the book in Zelo's right hand, marketed as zen themed, "-would be too similar."

"Okay." Zelo was smiling now, putting the reject book back on the shelf, and the two proceeded to the checkout. It didn't take long for that, and soon they were settling into the coffee shop next door. Coffee and the smell of new books soon filled their senses.

 

 

Unfortunately, due to their unawareness, they ended up spending too long sipping at their drinks in the coffee shops. Unless they could get home within the next fifteen minutes, Daehyun would be home late. Well, not late in the general sense, but home later than the time he promised he'd be back by. 

Oh, and they also didn't have enough money combined for the cab fare, which was also fault of both. Daehyun's book had cost more than he first realized, and Zelo had bought an extra coffee to bring home to his boyfriend. And that shortage of money left them with but one mere option... to call said boyfriend, Youngjae. Although he wouldn't get off work for, you guessed it, fifteen minutes.

Either way, Daehyun was  _screwed_.

So here he sat, sulking with his dead phone, as Zelo called Youngjae.

"Hyungie, please~" Zelo had begged, pulling one of the most (if not the most) whiny tones, and wearing the poutiest expression Daehyun had ever seen on him, "We don't have enough money...  _please_ ~... Thank you! What? Oh, I love you, too."

Once Zelo sat back on the bench, Daehyun quickly turned to him in a desperate panic. "Can I borrow your phone?" He wondered, hands tapping against his legs, "I need to call Yonggukkie."

Luckily (or so he thought) Zelo said yes, and handed the phone over, but not without a warning off, "You better be quick, it's like ten...  _percent_."

As the younger uttered the last two words, Daehyun pressed the power button to wake the phone up. Suddenly, it was beeping loudly about low battery and shutting off.

" _Oh_." Zelo muttered, gaze meeting  Daehyun's reluctantly, "I guess that said one."

_Well, shit._

 

 

When Youngjae's car pulled up to the curb, Zelo bolted up off the bench. He bounced on the balls of his feet while waiting for his boyfriend to round the car, and hugged him once he was within reach. The shared a brief kiss, before Zelo lifted the cup he was holding up. "Hi, I got you coffee."

"Thanks, babe." Youngjae smiled, pressing an extra kiss to Zelo's cheek, connecting their hands. The man turned toward where Daehyun was still sitting, watching the interaction. Youngjae gestured him over.

Daehyun stood quickly from the uncomfortable bench, hand out for a shake once he'd closed the distance between him and a couple. "Nice to see you again, Youngjae." Daehyun could definitely see himself getting closer with Youngjae; the man was less than a year younger than himself, and had a great personality. If the opportunity were to present itself, he'd really like to get to know his best friend's boyfriend better.

"You too, Dae." Youngjae returned his smile, before the group lapsed into silence. The second eldest opened the passenger door, allowing Zelo to climb in and situate himself, before he headed around the other side. Daehyun, however, ended up in the backseat, leaning his head against the window.

And so the journey toward Daehyun's apartment began and spent, mostly, in silence.

The only moments which words were uttered, was when Youngjae needed directions from Daehyun, and this other specific moment.

"What'd you get, Junnie?" Youngjae had wondered, hand leaving the wheel to squeeze Zelo's thigh. It was so brief that if Daehyun had blinked, he would've missed it.

"A notebook for work," the youngest replied, voice lowering an octave as he added, "and a coloring book." His blush, even through the mirror, was visible to Daehyun.

"Cute." And Daehyun could also see the smile on Youngjae's reflection.

That was the last time words were aired during the drive.

And Daehyun was really happy that his friends were happy.

 

 

It was fifteen-minutes later that Daehyun got dropped off at his apartment building, bidding the two other men goodbye and hurrying upstairs. He knew Yongguk was likely worried, and possibly slightly irritated, that he was home late without a phone call or a text. He was happy being home at last, though, and was quick to unlock the door.

"Yonggukkie?" He called out, stepping into an empty living room, setting his bag down on the nearest side table. Suddenly there was movement in the corner of his eye and Daehyun turning, Yongguk in the doorway. The man's arms were an awaiting embrace as Daehyun dived into them. Now it really felt like home. Call him cheesy, but he'd missed his lover. On a normal day, Daehyun works from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon, and he left with Zelo at five. Maybe Daehyun was clingy but, as much as he loved going out and socializing, he always needed  _this_  at the end of the day.

"I was getting worried," Yongguk murmured, voice barely there, "you're late."

Yongguk had issues with anxiety, which caused many problems. Worrying over seemingly small things was one of the more mild effects. He needed this too. Yongguk was heavily introverted, and socially awkward, but with Daehyun it was  _different_. He wasn't magically cured or suddenly outgoing, but the younger  _did_  bring something out in him that few could.

"I'm fine." Daehyun was assuring him. One hand came up to rest on the elder's cheek, their lips connecting briefly, then Daehyun smiled. "Everything is fine, I promise." The florist brushing a black lock away from his lover's face, adoration in his eyes. The simple worrying, at least, seemed to fade from the elder's body quickly. Anxiety or, God forbid, panic, would not exit him as quickly, but worry was easier.

"I love you." Yongguk said. He wouldn't - couldn't - say thank you. He couldn't verbally acknowledge that the younger's words made a difference, but they both knew.

"I love you, too." Daehyun murmured, arms wrapping around Yongguk's waist. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too, babe." He could feel Yongguk's smile, the elder's nose and mouth pressed against his head, "What happened?"

"Didn't have enough money for a cab; had to wait for Youngjae." Daehyun pouted, walking backwards toward the kitchen, bringing Yongguk with him. "Wanted to call," he continued, "phone was dead."

_Maybe he should have charged his phone..._  but Daehyun never does.

Both them were thinking it, chuckling quietly.

"Did you have fun?" The elder questioned, eyeing the bag on the end table.

"Yeah, I did~"

"You hungry?" Yongguk wondered, pulling away from the younger, who went to sit down in his seat. He turned toward the fridge, retrieving two cartons of Chinese takeout.

"Always." Daehyun smiled.

It took a few minutes, but soon the food was unboxed onto plates and heated up in the microwave. The two rearranged as, when Daehyun had returned to the table after getting utensils, Yongguk snatched him by waist and pulled him down into his lap.  _That_  is how they rearranged.

"Too little." Yongguk tutted, kissing Daehyun's cheek.  He eased silver utensils out of the boy's hands, several set on the table, and Yongguk began cutting up Daehyun's food.

"B-But I'm an adult." Daehyun pouted. Though, it wasn't like he minded sitting here; Yongguk was comfy.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" The tattoo artist questioned, as though it was the most normal thing in the world, "You sure seem like my little boy."

"Maybe just a little bit." The florist amended, slumping back against Yongguk's chest, feet kicking back and forth ever so slightly. He was already so far gone.  
Yongguk nuzzled his cheek then, smiling into Daehyun's tan skin, "There's my beautiful baby boy."

"Hi Daddy~" Daehyun giggled.

They  _both_  definitely needed that; it'd been a long day.

 

 

They spent rest of the evening winding down. TV on low, the couple laid across the floor, coloring a forest in one of Daehyun's books. They were mostly silent, comments few and far between. And Yongguk wasn't a little, no, he was far from it. But there was nothing that made him happier, as a caregiver, than coloring with his boy.

"Daddy," Daehyun said suddenly, head falling onto the other's shoulder, "tired." The boy's voice was faint, stained with sleep. Had the TV been much louder, he would've missed it.

"In that case," The tattoo artist began, quickly moving the recently abandoned coloring book and crayons to the coffee table, "I think it's bath time for the sleepy baby." A squeak flew, unbidden, from Daehyun's lips, as Yongguk scooped him off the floor and balanced him on his hip. Giggles soon followed, when Yongguk began swinging him from side to side as they left the room. As the night progressed, Daehyun began feeling littler and littler, small noises more prominent than actual words. It was just  _so_  cute. Yongguk wanted to pinch his cheeks.

It was soon that water was cascading into their tub, shifting lavender in both scent and color as Yongguk gave Daehyun a bath bomb to drop in. "Pretty~" The younger murmured, head resting on white porcelain as his fingertips grazed water.

"Time to get in, sweetheart." Yongguk plopped a rubber ducky down into the tub, bobbing and floating. It was pale blue, though, of course.

"No peeking." Daehyun pouted, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he stood up.  
"Of course, sweetheart." Yongguk promised, turning toward the corner of the room, "I'm not gonna look." It wasn't like Yongguk hadn't seen him naked before, but in little space Daehyun was his small, shy baby. He was just so innocent and pure.

It was a few moments later that the other spoke. "Daddy~" He'd said, breaking Yongguk from his thoughts, "'can turn around~"

From there, Yongguk spun around and sunk to his knees, smiling goofily.

Daehyun didn't dawdle too much in the bath, eager to get to bed. Still, it took a little bit to wash up, especially considering the duck. It was distracting. He'd lifted it up and made it quack near Yongguk's face. In reply, the tattoo artist cupped a hand around his lips and put his other atop it, making duck noises back at the toy. Thusly, Daehyun dissolved into fits of tinkling laughter.

The elder learned over, kissing the tip of Daehyun's nose. "How about I wash your hair, baby?" He wondered, brushing the little's hair to the side, off his forehead.

"Yes, please." Daehyun smiled. And so Yongguk took a little bucket from the small basket of bath toys, submerging it.

"Head back, sweetie." The elder murmured, shielding Daehyun's eyes as he dampened the little's hair. He also shampooed the boy's hair, once it was adequately wet. All the while Daehyun busied himself with his ducky, bumping it and making it swim across the tub. "Tilt your head again, baby, don't wanna get soap in your eyes." Yongguk tipped the bucket of water over Daehyun's head once he'd done as told, cover the boy's eyes with a hand. Rinsing the soap out thoroughly, Yongguk noticed that Daehyun's hair was barely pink anymore, leaning more towards platinum with a slight tint. He'd probably be redyeing it soon. Once finished, the tattoo artist smoothed Daehyun's hair down.

"Thank you, Daddy." The younger's voice was getting fainter, his eyes fluttering, so Yongguk decided it was time for the bath to end. He poured soap onto the boy's loofah, and handed it over as he kissed Daehyun's forehead.

"Finish up, baby, I'll get you some PJs."

"Okee, Daddy~'

The hall cabinet was actually his first destination, grabbing two fluffy towels from the third shelf. For clothes, he headed to their bedroom. The top drawers were for basic necessities, and the bottom drawer is where he'd find a onesie. And then he went back, after being away for several minutes.

The boy's loofah was hung below the rack on the wall, while Daehyun was popping soap bubbles floating on the water.

The elder man left most of the fabric on the counter, kneeling down next to the tub.

"Come here." Yongguk smiled. And when Daehyun did scoot closer, Yongguk fanned a towel over his head, ruffling the boy's hair to dry it. That same towel ended up on the floor, protecting it from the water that would inevitably drip once the little got out. And it was quick that water began emptying, rapidly draining from the tub. Daehyun stood up shyly, so that Yongguk could swaddle him in a towel and help him out.

The younger had pouted, whining out, "No peeking, Daddy~" so he could dry off and put his underwear on without the elder looking.

After being told he could turn around again, Yongguk chuckled, ruffling Daehyun's hair, "Lookit you, you're so cute!"

"Daddy cuter." The boy protested.

The elder's eyebrow quirked up. "How so?"

"Daddy got pretty smile." Daehyun shivered, which prompted Yongguk to remember that he was standing in nothing but his underwear. As the younger finished his sentence, Yongguk helped him step into the onesie, transforming him into what they dubbed 'Bat Baby.'

"And when Daddy smiles it's like the sun." Daehyun had said, blushing as the words came to a stop.

"Well, thank you, baby boy," replied the elder, smiling that gummy smile Daehyun loved, buttoning the bat pajamas up, "but you're still the cutest."

Daehyun didn't have the energy to protest, only managing to pout as acknowledgment of his defeat while Yongguk slipped fuzzy socks on his feet. And for the remainder of their time in the bathroom, Daehyun was in Yongguk's lap. Daehyun was brushing his teeth, while Yongguk was working a comb through the former's hair.

"How about a story about a ducky tonight, yeah?" Yongguk inquired, to which Daehyun nodded with as much excitement as he could muster.

" _Well, the world traveling mallard duck loved to travel. He visited New York, Korea, and even London! The duck went here, there, everywhere, which is how he earned his name. But no matter how far, or where the world traveling mallard duck went, he always knew exactly where home was; with his loved ones, right in their arms._ "

Daehyun was smiling at the end of the story, getting up to put his toothbrush away. Then his arms were quickly snaking around Yongguk's neck, the latter hoisting him up.

"Like the story, baby?" The elder inquired, heading through the hallway.

"Mhmm." Came the sleepy murmur, as they crossed the threshold of their bedroom.

Quickly, the tattoo artist placed the younger down on the bed, pulling blankets over him.

“Aw, lookit you.” Yongguk smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from Daehyun's forehead, “My cute little baby.”

The younger leaned into his hand, lips parting as he half-yawned, half-whined. 

“Does the baby want his paci?” He wondered, reaching toward nightstand drawer. 

Daehyun whined again, nodding quickly, reaching out clumsily for Yongguk's free hand. Soon, his hand wrapped itself around four of Yongguk's fingers. His eyes fluttered shut, like he was having a hard time keeping them open. The elder pushed the soother between Daehyun's lips, kissing the younger's forehead. When he went to pull away and stand up, the hand gripping his fingers didn't let go.

“No go.” He mumbled, “Please. Beddy-bye time.”

“It'll only be for a minute or two, baby boy.” Yongguk had lowered himself back onto the bed, free hand caressing Daehyun's cheek. “Daddy's gotta get ready for bed, okay?”

“O...kee.” Daehyun stuttered, pouting. The boy's paci jutting out was Yongguk's only indication of the expression, but he kissed it better, lips coming into contact with the plastic shield.

“I'll be right back, sweetheart.” Yongguk smiled, kissing the younger's hand, which was still gripping his own, “I promise.”

“Okee, Da...ddy.” The younger reluctantly released his grip, allowing Yongguk to gather up a change of clothes and leave the room. It truly didn't take long for Yongguk to change and ready himself for bed, but to the little it felt like ages. His hands gripped the blankets, wiggling back and forth on the bed, turning until he could press his face to the pillow. A series of whines and gurgling noises escaped his lips. He wanted his daddy, perhaps a little too much, but he was tiny and sleepy. He had every right.

Luckily, soon, Yongguk returned to the room, ready for bed. He cooed as the younger sat up, reaching out to him with grabby hands.

“Lemme get your stuffie first, baby boy.” The elder chuckled, reaching towards the black bunny on the shelf closest to him. His hand had just come into contact with the plush toy, when Daehyun's words stopped him.

“Daddy, no get him down."

It was then that Yongguk turned in confusion, "Why not, Daehyunnie?"

"Bunbun in jail." Daehyun shrugged, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh?" The elder questioned, finding the boy's teddy bear instead and making his way to the bed. 

"He ma-murdered a man." The little lisped out, hugging the bear to his chest whilst shooting over to make room for the other, "Sheriff Cheese said so."

Yongguk couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he laid down. "Okay, baby boy, I love you," He began, "but what the heck?"

“Big Daehyunnie's idea!” The boy smiled behind his pacifier as he crawled over and laid across his Daddy's chest.

“You little rascal.” Yongguk pecked the boy's forehead once more, before they settled into a comfy position. The elder's arms wrapped securely around Daehyun's waist, the younger's head resting in the crook of Yongguk's neck.

This day had been long, a little stressful sometimes, but there wasn't a better way to end it.

"Night night, Daddy."

"Nighty night, baby boy. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how long this took me, I've barely had time to write recently due to my hectic schedule, and only now just got the chance to finish this up.


End file.
